Cassis
by Matsumoto giih
Summary: Ele, um rapaz com pouco tempo de vida por causa de uma doença. Ela, a médica que deve ajudá-lo. Mas e quando os sentimentos deixam de ser só de médico para paciente, para algo mais? Um amor pode enfrentar as mais variáveis barreiras para ficarem juntos?


**Cassis**

"Entre parêntesis" – pensamento

- blá blá – fala

Ná na na – narração

(comentários inúteis da autora ô.ô)

**Capitulo 1 ****–****A nova médica**

- Adivinha?! – perguntava uma mulher gorda e extremamente feia usando um uniforme de enfermeira.

- Nem preciso, a médica que estava me atendendo desistiu e eu vou ganhar uma nova! – sarcasmo, era o melhor jeito de descrever cada palavra dita por um lindo rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até um pouco mais que o ombro, sua pele era bastante claro e ele tinha uma feição bastante feminina – Afinal, a cada mês eu pareço trocar não é?!

- Mas não se preocupe! Foi contratada uma profissional dessa vez – mas como sempre, estava na cara que aquela enfermeira já estava bastante irritada com o rapaz.

- Vocês sempre dizem isso. E sempre desistem!

- Mas será diferente, essa é uma especialista em... Casos como você – podia se perceber o quanto aquela mulher tivera prazer em dizer as ultimas palavras, e deve ter sentido muito mais depois que viu ele abaixar a cabeça e olhar em para o chão, ou melhor ainda... Para a cadeira de rodas onde estava sentado. A onde sempre esteve sentado.

- Meu paciente já chegou? – uma mulher de mais ou menos 23 anos, cabelos azuis escuros que iam até a metade das costas e tinha olhos perolados, perguntava a enfermeira gorda que assentiu.

- "Essa é a minha nova médica?" – se perguntou o rapaz, que ao ouvir a voz doce e levantou rapidamente a cabeça.

- O seu paciente está logo ali doutora Hinata – e a gorda apontou para uma pequena menininha sentada num dos bancos da sala de espera.

- Obrigada Mana – e Hinata se afastou indo em direção a sua paciente.

- Estava achando que a doutora Hinata seria a sua médica? – perguntou a gorda num tom que pretendia ao máximo tirar uma com a cara do rapaz.

- É claro que não! Afinal vocês só me dão médicas chatas e velhas – Mas ele sabia que a enfermeira estava certa.

- Olá Mana – disse uma mulher que se aproximava da enfermeira de maneira amigável.

- Chefinha! – como num passe de mágica Mana parecia séria e suava frio, só com a aparição daquela mulher misteriosa.

- "Quem é ela? É muito bonita" – o rapaz só observava a cena calado, sempre olhando muito para a médica.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim Mana – aquela mulher realmente era muito bonita e o que mais chamou a atenção do garoto era como ela tinha certo poder sobre a enfermeira, ela deveria ser muito influente naquele hospital.

- Mas senhorita... – Mana tentava retrucar mais foi calado por um simples gesto.

- Não quero discussão! – falou a médica logo soltando um lindo sorriso – Mas mudando de assunto, o meu paciente já chegou?

- Já sim! – E ao terminar de falar isso a enfermeira lançou um olhar para o rapaz que antes só observava quieto.

- Você vai ser a minha médica? – ele perguntou num tom de surpresa e felicidade.

- Vou sim, e não se preocupe. Não irei desistir! – E mandou um belo sorriso ao terminar de dizer tais palavras, um sorriso que ao ver o rapaz não resistiu e corou um pouco – Qual o seu nome?

- Haku! – respondeu o rapaz rapidamente.

- Muito prazer Haku, eu me chamo...

**Fim do primeiro capitulo ****8D**

**\começam a jogar pedras na ****giih****/ Eu sei que deveria postar as minhas outras ****fics****, eu sei ù.ú**** mas**** eu não resisti a criar essa . ****E eu sei que quem quer que tenha lido este capitulo também quer me matar por eu ter terminado desse jeito, ****masss****... Eu queria fazer um suspense de quem é o par do ****Haku**** 8DD**

**Só digo que vai ser a primeira ****fic**** do Brasil com eles como ****par x33 ****O que me faz eu me sentir um pouco honrada o.O**

**Para aqueles que querem saber, o titulo da ****fic ****Cassis****, é o nome de uma música do ****the ****Gazette****, que pode vir a aparecer em vários capítulos dessa ****fic**

**Outra coisa, eu sei que fico curto esse capitulo**** mas****, eu queria fazer um suspense antes de revelar quem é a médica que irá cuidar do ****Haku****!! E gostaria de lembrar uma coisa... Sem ****review... ****sem ****fic**** ù.ú E quanto mais ****reviews**** tiverem mais rápido serão postados os capítulos **

**Eu sou má ****xDDD**

**Kissus**** '3'**


End file.
